<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champion Adventure's: Beginnings by BoomerPHD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981153">Champion Adventure's: Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomerPHD/pseuds/BoomerPHD'>BoomerPHD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Champion Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Champion Adventures - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chosen One, Corruption, Dark Elves, Dark Magic, Demons, Dinosaurs, Dragons, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Genocide, Giants, Good and Evil, Heaven &amp; Hell, High Elves, Human, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Multi, Ogres, Orc Culture, Orcs, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, Planned, School, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, backfire, planned out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomerPHD/pseuds/BoomerPHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the slaughter of his home, 12-year-old Briar Trader is forced into a new life, one where the Gods guide him. He must learn how to control magic and how to fight in order to protect Atlas from the evil Demon Lord Krylox.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have put sweat, tears, and blood from paper cuts into this story, and trust me when I say that it is going to be a long one. Each chapter is going to play out somewhat like an episode of a TV show. I hope you guys enjoy, and please feel free to critique me if necessary, just don't hate without reason! You can also find it on Wattpad! Enjoy the story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Champion Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champion Adventure's: Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Once, there was nothing. The Universe was an empty void that's appearance looked like a cloud in front of the setting sun. Then, three all-powerful beings came into existence, they were called Titans. The first Titan was Matter, Titan of Space. The next was Era, Titan of Time. The final Titan was WOM, Titan of Balance. The very existence of these three titans forged reality itself. Matter was the reason the empty void was turned into the sky, creating all of the stars. Era was the reason time began to bring all things from a frozen state to the effects of aging. WOM's creation didn't create anything, but rather maintained everything. WOM was dutied for all of Time to protect and maintain the balance of all things, both big and small. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Titans Matter and Era would soon fall in love, and Era would give birth to the Gods and Goddesses. Upon the birth of the Gods and Goddesses, the three Titans created a world to sit in and watch the newborns grow. As they did, Ra, the eldest God, opened his eyes and brought forth the light of the Sun. Ra's light fused itself into the ball of light known as the Sun. The light of the Sun would awaken all the other Gods and Goddesses. One by one, in order of oldest to youngest, the Gods opened their eyes and mouths and gave birth to one of the vital necessities of life. Luna opened her mouth and rocks emerged that fused into the Moons or crashed into Atlas. Gaia opened her mouth and dirt emerged that fused into the Atlas. Aqua and Aquarius, the twins, opened their eyes and cried forth the oceans and lakes, Aqua freshwater and Aquarius saltwater. Ceres opened her mouth and belched seeds of trees and plants, watching them grow in the dirt and under the waves. Fujin breathed forth the air and the clouds, decorating both the skies of night and day. As the Gods and Goddesses grew they made love and created the Demi-Gods who would go on to create life through the use of Mana and all things of the world we now live in. That is how Atlas came to be. That is how we came to be. After the Demi-Gods created life, the Gods created a plain of exitance above the clouds that were invisible to the living. It would be called the Ether or Heaven, and it was where souls of good intent went after death. Everything was peaceful, but it would not stay peaceful as the Gods and Demi-Gods hoped. For in the shadows, WOM had returned to maintain balance and created Hell. A place deep beneath the Atlas's crust that spanned out infinitely. It was nothing but lava, fire, and rock. It housed Demons that would torture souls of the wicked and the damned, and terrorize the innocents that still lived. The Demons were given a leader, Onaga, God of Death. Onaga would organize Hell, and made the Demons an army, with a general that he appointed himself named Krylox. Krylox was a selfish Demon, the most cunning and strongest Demon of all, and wanted Hell for himself. With his wife Kybori, the pair slew Onaga and took control of Hell. With Onaga's death, Krylox became The Demon Warlord God of Death, whilst his wife became the Demon Empress Goddess of Suffering. Together they waged war on the Gods, bent on controlling everything and everyone. The war lasted for eons but inevitably lead to Krylox and Kybori's imprisonment in Hell. The Gods were relieved and they healed what damage they could from the war. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Today, all we know of Krylox is he is serving the Gods by working as the God of Death, all while he waits patiently for his return to the Overworld. Something we can only hope never happens-"</em>
</p>
<p>The laugh of a girl cut him off. A boy held a brown, leather book in his hands and glared at his friend, a girl his age with long brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Her fair skin and bright teeth that sat behind her pink lips glistened in the lantern's light. This was Prisca Flare. The black-haired boy opened his mouth and spoke in a noble voice, "what is it? What is so funny?"</p>
<p>Prisca looked at her friend, a boy at the age of 12, who was skinny and short, with a coat of dark skin that had been tanned by his time in the sun. This was Briar Trader. "It's pronounced <em>'that'</em> not <em>'hat'</em> and why are you reading the kid's version? Read the adult version of the<em> Bible of Atlas!"</em></p>
<p>Briar cringed, his face distorting into one of disgust, "Nuh-uh! We're<em> kids,</em> and I am pretty sure that the adult version is too long to read in one night."</p>
<p>Prisca flipped onto her back atop her straw bed, "that's because the adult version includes<em> everything</em>, like the battles from the Hell War and how Krylox killed Onaga and how marriage and love work! AND how babies are-"</p>
<p>Suddenly Prisca's bedroom door opened and another lantern lit the room. Its holder, Prisca's father.</p>
<p>"Why are you kids still up? It's nearly midnight!" he rushed over and grabbed Briar's lantern and the<em> Bible of Atlas. </em></p>
<p>"Mr. Flare, please forgive us, we couldn't fall asleep and we thought if we read something it would help. But we..." Briar looked at the book, "got hooked..."</p>
<p>Mr. Flare groaned, "alright if you want, I can read it to you at late-day tomorrow once Briar finishes working for his dad. But you have to go to bed now."</p>
<p>Both children nodded and climbed into their respective beds, watching as Mr. Flare began to close the door, "good night, kids, may Luna watch over you." He closed the door and the room was dark. </p>
<p>Briar quickly fell into a deep slumber.</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p>It wouldn't be long before Briar was awoken by Prisca, tapping his shoulder. He heard her whisper,<em> "Tilid."</em>  After the word was said, a dim, white light began to shine within Prisca's palm, barely illuminating the room.</p>
<p>It wasn't too bright, but just bright enough to keep Briar from falling asleep.</p>
<p>"You awake?" Prisca whispered.</p>
<p>"I am now," I growled, "what time is it?"</p>
<p>"Briar? You awake?" Prisca whispered again, in the same tone as before.</p>
<p>I sat up looked her in the eye,<em> "Yes.</em> I am awake, what is it?"</p>
<p>She stepped back and looked him in the eye, a look of concern on her face, "No, no, please! Briar! Wake up!"</p>
<p>"Prisca, stop this isn't f- WOAH!" Briar was cut off by everything around him turning to flames, and quickly burning into a new setting, he was in a desert now. Briar twisted around and watched a large humanoid with red skin hold a ginormous man above his head. The humanoid proceeded to rip the man in two and throw the halves onto the ground. Everything burned again and this setting was at the top of a mountain, another red humanoid, this time female, held a girl by her neck over the edge of a cliff. The girl's skin turned white before she was dropped off the cliff. The setting changed yet again to atop a castle overlooking a large city, another red humanoid stood at the peak, slashing the body of a masked woman. This is when Briar realized that these red humanoids were actually demons. The demon laughed manically and the setting burned again, but this time it was into an empty void, with the demon now walking towards Briar. Briar curled up and began to bawl, trying to cry out for help but nothing would come out. He was lifted off the ground by his neck by the Demon and then-</p>
<p>Briar sat up in a second, screaming. It was a dream. He was still in Prisca's room, but Prisca was already in her day clothes, she ran over to Briar, "You okay?"</p>
<p>Briar breathed heavily and looked to his best friend, "y-yeah... just a bad dream..."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>